


Better Than Allstate

by SC182



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/SC182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom thought Brian was like insurance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Allstate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Property of Universal, Justin Lin and Gary S. Thompson. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to khalesian and waitwait_what for the beta. Spoilers for all four Fast and (The) Furious films.

Brian had good hands.   
  
Dom stood with his arms folded across his chest. He hoped his expression belied his willingness to be impressed, like a stone pharaoh after a long millennium. To himself, he could admit that he already was.   
  
Watching Brian’s capable hands as they worked in a couple of new billets along with two new fuel filters, he couldn’t help but notice the engine oil gleaming black under Brian’s square- cut finger nails.  
  
The Charger was almost back into shape. Brian had driven the car a little hard during the great escape, but hell, who wouldn’t have? His own adrenaline had been running high. Even if he called Brian a busta now and again, Brian proved that a lot had changed in five years and he was one hell of a quick study.  
  
The heart of Charger lay exposed. Brian’s head ducked low to guide his movements and his hands, like a surgeon, Dom thought, around the engine. The beast wouldn’t hit any more streets until it could truly roar without any low hiccups or whining.   
  
“I told you electronic fuel injection was the way to go.” Brian smirked over his shoulder.   
  
A smile cracked across Dom’s face, like the sun bursting through the clouds, it wouldn’t be denied. “More work, less dirty talk.”   
  
Brian’s shoulders shook in silent laughter. One more right twist and he surveyed his work. The Charger’s engine was a thing of beauty with its new fuel injectors, fuel pump, and engine control unit; if the need arose, they’d get anywhere they needed to fast without burning up too much. Never knew what might be coming for the band of suped-up roadsters and the convict sprung from an in-transit prison wagon.   
  
Dom stepped up and gazed down at the layout beneath the hood with nothing but paternal pride. All that fear, he’d held for the Beast had morphed into an unswayable respect. The Beast had taken his father’s life, but had paid reparations by saving his twice.   
  
“If I was talking dirty, you’d know it.” Brian asserted with his unique brand of confidence that would be defined as cocky if said by anyone else. With him, it was a matter of fact.   
  
The hood slammed shut and the sun immediately resumed shining down on the midnight black finish. The keys dangled before Dom’s eyes, as did Brian’s long, black-crescented fingers. The words Dom had said in another garage to a complete stranger some weeks ago had a way of barreling at him when he least expected.  
  
Dom cocked his brow at Brian, who rewarded him with that movie star grin and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. “You know you wanna,” Brian said.   
  
Dom took the keys which were starting to do an annoying bounce in front of his eyes. Brian was getting too accustomed to holding his keys. “Calm it down… there’s a lady present.” The afternoon sunshine reflected off the front chrome and old girl smiled in silence. He slid behind the wheel and it was as easy and gratifying as coming.   
  
“I don’t think the Charger minds.”   
  
From the driver’s seat, Dom had a view of the dry desolate land that seemed to glow with the golden intensity of the tropical sun. Brian stood in front of the car, waiting to hear it sing with his hands resting on the hood, tapping out an eager beat. Dom eyed Brian warily, noting the lack of dents in that particular spot and knew who to blame if some should pop up.   
  
The key turned in the ignition, the Beast roared as they both smiled in satisfaction. Though Dom’s gaze was still caught by Brian’s hands. Those hands had given him the keys to the Supra. Another set of keys to save his own neck in case things went sideways with Braga. They had tossed down a FBI badge and service weapon in the name of loyalty and family. They gave him his freedom with the turn of the wheel and a twist of a key. They even knew his rage, his willingness to protect his loved ones with a fierceness that came from his core, and his vengeance, and they weren’t afraid.  
  
His dad used to say that you could tell a lot about a man by his hands. Brian might still be a mystery in so many ways, a pretty puzzle truly, but one thing he had known since he’d held Brian’s blood-soaked hand after Fenix tasted his chrome.   
  
Despite the lingering effects of a blow to the head, because Brian, even while snapping the cuffs off when they pulled him off the bus, insisted that he’d beaten Dom and had saved his ass twice, those hands didn’t lie. They were as loyal as they were steady. Waiting for him to make a move.  
  
Mexico was still too close for an inconvenient sighting. The same itch that had caused Dom to drift to the Dominican Republic was back again, tingling beneath his skin in a worrisome way. Mexico had become their temporary home in its own right and the golden curls that Brian Earl Spilner had rocked outside of the store all those years ago were growing back with vengeance. Even lighter now in the tropical sun, making Brian more noticeable.   
  
Watching the way Brian’s continued to stroke the car like a big cat, Dom asked, “Should I give you two some time alone?” And cocked his eyebrow.   
  
Brian stroked the hood one last time before sliding into the car with the effortless cool that seemed to carry Brian through everything. “Naw, wouldn’t want you to get jealous.”   
  
“Thanks for your consideration.” Dom replied.   
  
Most cars purred after they started. The Charger roared. A little gas and they’d literally be turning a new corner in their lives.   
  
“So Panama?” Brian asked.   
  
“Yep, There’s a garage there in need of a couple of good mechanics.” Dom looked over at Brian and didn’t fight the smirk, “And plenty of cash for the taking. Most of those kids are bustas. I think even you could take ‘em.”  
  
Brian chuckled low. “Sounds good. Now, are we getting out of here or are you going to continue with the sweet talk.” To Dom’s sidelong look, he said with mock innocence, “ ‘s getting my blood up, making me excited.”   
  
Dom rolled his eyes. The Charger took to the main road, rolling away from their hideout by the beach. “Yeah, yeah, O’Connor. Hope you speak Spanish better than you flirt.”  
  
“I think my skills are just on par. Almost as good as my driving skills, querido. ”   
  
If Dom’s eyes grew tight around the edges, it was all due to the intense sunlight, and not the passing thought of someone else who had called him the same thing. A pair of shades materialized in front of his face, extended by Brian’s hand.   
  
It felt right to sit here like this. Brian had good hands. Great hands. All those little pieces that had been missing would be filled in by those hands.   
  
Dom’s laugh was low like summertime thunder. “You keep watch for the cops, and I’ll take care of the driving…”Novio, he almost said. It was an old habit. One that wouldn’t die. Even if the ‘o’ had once been an ‘a’.  
  
He was used to living his life one quarter mile at a time. He’d been steered on to this newest stretch by Brian’s hand. Dom didn’t even worry about it now, because the truth of the matter was that Brian was family.   
  
And family always had your back.  
  
With Brian at his back, he didn’t even need insurance. He was already in good hands.   
  
The End


End file.
